Sonic as The Mask
by doylewells
Summary: Sonic has found Loki the Norse god of mischief's mask and there is funny trouble... note: u might have to see 1994 movie the mask starring Jim Carrey, look scenes of it on youtube.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic as The Mask

Ch.1

All characters & objects & the mask lines in this ch. are copyright to their respective owners, except fan characters & objects…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was working on some-sort of net bag thing when…

(crash) "Whaaaaa!" (Sonic jumped)

"What the heck is this thing?" Sonic asked to no one in particular, "I always wanted one of these-maybe I can scare Amy when she comes in" (puts it on…big tornado thingy swirls around him and crashes into stuff ethier destroying it or knocking It down-it suddenly stops and there is Sonic the blue parts of his head and his head quills are a bright green, and his muzzle is a darker shade of green, his emerald eyes are glowing, and the pointy ears on his bright green head are the same shade of bright green as his head and the inside of his ears are the same dark green as his muzzle)

"Sssmokin! (zooms over to his mirror) Its party time- p-a-r-t-why cause I gotta" (knock-knock) "sonic are you in there? Amy asked from the door.(knock-knock) open up." (kicks down the door) "SONIC!!!"-"SONIC ARE YOU IN HERE?" (walks into his room) "Soni- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic while eyes are bulging out of their sockets & spinning around & tong is shooting out: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To be continued…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic: "why did you in the name of all things good and pure in this forsaken world did you make me go crazy?"

Me: "did you like the mask powers?"

Sonic: "yes."

Me: "then ch. 2 will be up next."

"Soni- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic while eyes are bulging out of their sockets & spinning around & tong is shooting out: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go to youtube and type in: Jim Carey Screaming "The Mask" movie

The user name is RayMo509

.com/watch?v=5oiMPKvxQzs And imagine sonic's green masked head on jim's body… 


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to you

**Sonic As The Mask CH.2**

ALL CHARACTERS, OBJECTS, LINES, QUOTES, & THE SONG CUBAN PETE ARE/IS COPYRIGHT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

"What happened to you?!" Amy screamed, her face as red as hot lava. "I don't know." Sonic replied. "but meet me tonight in the park at 10:00 PM." Sonic then turned into a green tornado and zoomed out the door. '3 seconds later' "This is my house" Sonic said.

'Amy then left'.

The Park: 10:00 PM…

Amy was/has been waiting in the park and was walking around when… (Sonic as The Mask tornadoes in front of her) Sonic to Amy: "Hello Shellie wee meet again. Is it fate?,

Is it meant to be?, Is it written in the stars that wee were destined to fertilize- I LIKE TO THINK SO HAHAHA! (zooms over to Amy) Sonic: "Kiss me, my dear, and I will reveal my croissant. I will spread your pate. I will dip my ladle in your vichyssoise" (Amy nees him and runs)Sonic: "uhg-'small squeaky voice' She is so coy-'deep voice' "I LOOOVVVEEE IT!" (zooms in front of her) Sonic: 'taps teeth up and down' "ayeyeyyeye- Now like napoleon I will divide and conquer." 'jumps up'

Kelleway: "Sonic Police!" Sonic: "mel." Cops: "FREEZE!" (Sonic freezes INTO ICE in mid-air)

Kelleway: "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Sonic: "But you told me to freeze."

Kelleway: " Alright, Alright UN-FREEZE." ( ice disappears and he falls to the ground)

Kelleway: "Your under arrest." 'puts handcuffs on sonic'

A FEW MINUETS LATER…

Searching Sonics pockets…

"Really big sunglasses, Nerf ball..." "Bike horn..." "Small-mouthed bass..." "Bowling pin..." "Aah! Mousetrap..." "Rubber chicken..." Sonic: "Little to the left. That's it."

"I don't know." "Funny eyeball glasses.." Sonic: "I've never seen those before in my life." "Bazooka..." Sonic: "I have a permit for that." "pitcher of Kelleways wife"

Kelleway: "what?" Sonic: "uh-ho." Kelleway: "Margaret-YOU SON OF A BITC+!

Sonic: "Jeese I figured you had a sense of humor, after all-'swings head'-YOU MARRIED HER!" (Kelleway screams:ahhhhhhhhhh!)(Sonic slaps their faces)

Sonic: "That's gotta hurt."-'jiggles jawbones': "ayeyeyyeye" 'zooms off'

AFTER HE ZOOMED OFF AND CLOSED THE PARK DOORS AND PUT BOARDS,NAILS, CHAINS & EVEN A LOCK ON THEM…

(SEES BUNCH OF COPS WITH THEIR GUNS POINTED AT HIM)(HE SCREAMS AND HIS SCULL AND TONGE SHOOTS OUT THEN GOES BACK IN)

'GRRR' Sonic: "Hit it!" 'lights shine on him from nowere and he is in the song numbers outfit'

they call me cuban pete  
I'm the king of the rumba beat  
When i play the maracas i go  
Chick-chicky-boom chick-chicky-boom

yes sir, i'm cuban pete  
I'm the craze of my native street  
When i start to dance everything goes  
Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

the senioritas they sing  
And they swing with "terampero"  
It's very nice - so full of spice  
And when they dance in they bring  
A happy ring that "era keros"  
Are singing a song  
All the day long

so if you like the beat  
Take a lesson from cuban pete  
And i'll teach you to  
Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

Girl cop: he's a really modest guy  
Although he's the hottest guy  
In havana, in Havana

si, seniorita i know  
That you would like a chicky-boom-chick  
It's very nice - so full of spice  
I'll place my hand on your hip  
And if you will just give me your hand  
Then we shall try  
Just you and i "iy-yi-yi!"

so if you like the beat  
Take a lesson from cuban pete  
And i'll teach you to  
Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom

"iy-yi-yi!" "shake your booty, daddy, wow! see ya'!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: "That was CH.2"

Sonic: "That was fun"


	3. Chapter 3

**SONIC AS THE MASK CH.3**

ALL CHARACTERS, OBJECTS, LINES, & QUOTES ARE/IS COPYRIGHT TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Also to nivogirl thank you for the first review, I will be sure to review your stories too.

Now on with the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelleway: "There he is, lets get em, snap out of it, come on this dance is over, lets go, follow me officer,(Sonic runs up to an old lady, she screams, Sonic kisses her it ending with a loud mop sound, the old lady screams and runs and Sonic runs down the alley)

He's down the alley, follow me, come on grab your guns.(Sonic stops some were in the alley with a screeching sound, turns into the corner beside him, throws his hat off, and pulls of the mask/AN: you know how they take it off\. But Loki the Norse god of mischief appears in front Sonic, while Amy runs up to Sonic. "Give me the mask Sonic."

Loki said. "No I like this mask, it is too much important than all things on this Earth to give it away" Sonic replied.

"LIKE OUR RELASENSHIP!!!" Amy said quite angry. "W-well I." Sonic studderd.

"YOU THINK A MASK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?!!! Amy was screaming now, even getting out her hammer which was bigger than size of the biggest Death Egg YET!

"Uh I gotta go" Loki said obviously frightened by Amy's tone and actions, takes the mask and vanishes into a green smoke that fades away.

(Amy starts smashing her hammer which was bigger than size of the biggest Death Egg YET, and starts chasing Sonic, he in which was barely missing being hit.

"Sonic I'll get you!" Amy said, still smashing her hammer. "You have to catch me first" with that Sonic ran off with Amy chasing him all the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic: Amy get off me! I need airrrr**…**

Me: That's all of the story but do check out my other stories like Sonic and the Homework, and Sonic De Vampire both are still in progress as of 11/1-2/08.


End file.
